1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pup deck and more particularly pertains to a new retractable platform for a swimming pool for preventing damage to the decks, liners and wall of the swimming pool when pets and people alike are entering and exiting the swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pup deck is known in the prior art. More specifically, pup deck heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,806; U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,447; U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,224; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,540; U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,883; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,999.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new retractable platform for a swimming pool. The inventive device includes a pair of bracket members adapted to being securely mounted to a deck of a swimming pool; and also includes a pair of cantilever members hingedly attached to the bracket members and being extendable over the swimming pool; and further includes a plurality of platform support members securely attached to and suspended from the cantilever members; and also includes a platform member which securely attached to the platform support members; and further includes a plurality of brace members which are securely attached to the platform support members; and also includes a step member securely attached to two of the platform support members and being spaced above the platform member; and further includes a plurality of fastening members for preventing the cantilever members from uncontrolled pivoting about the bracket members.
In these respects, the retractable platform for a swimming pool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing damage to the decks, liners and wall of the swimming pool when pets and people alike are entering and exiting the swimming pool.